The invention relates generally to wireless communication, and more particularly to an alarm system that alerts a golfer when he has left an area of the golf course but has forgotten a golf club or other article at that area.
When playing golf, players often take more than one club from their bag when they are about to play their next shot. This is because the player is either not certain which club to use for the next shot or is anticipating which club will be needed after the upcoming shot. For example, a player often carries both a club to be used for chipping and his putter when going to play a shot near a green. The club not being used at any given time is then generally laid on the ground. Frequently enough, the player leaves the vicinity without picking up the club(s) on the ground. Unfortunately, recognition of the missing club(s) generally takes place on a later hole or possibly after the day of golf is complete.
Once a club is recognized as being missing, the player must first try to remember where the club was left and then take the time to retrieve same. Assuming the player remembers where the club was left, he must then take the time to go back and get it. When this happens during the round of golf, play on the golf course is slowed. Worse yet, if the player cannot remember where the club was left, he stands the chance of losing a favorite and/or very expensive piece of equipment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system that can be used by a golfer to remind him when he has left a golf club or other accessory behind on the golf course.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system that alarms a golfer that a club or other accessory has been left behind before the golfer leaves the vicinity.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious hereinafter in the specification and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, an alarm system for use by a golfer includes a club rest/divot tool incorporating a radio transmitter. The club rest/divot tool is powered by a rechargeable power source for transmitting a coded transmission. A radio receiver tuned to receive the coded transmission includes logic circuitry that generates an alarm signal whenever power associated with the coded transmission drops below a threshold level. At least one alarm device is coupled to the logic circuitry to generate at least one alarm when the alarm signal is supplied thereto. A power source is coupled to the radio receiver for supplying power thereto. An electrical coupling has a first portion mounted on the transmitter and electrically connected to the rechargeable power source. The electrical coupling further has a second portion mounted on the radio receiver and electrically connected to the power source. When the first and second portions are electrically coupled to one another, the rechargeable power source is electrically connected to the power source for receiving a charging current.
When a golfer places a club or other accessory on the ground, the club rest/divot tool is placed near or under the club. As long as the golfer remains within a prescribed range, no alarm will be activated. However, if the golfer moves further from the divot tool than allowed by the prescribed range, an alarm is produced. Alerted to his forgetfulness before leaving the vicinity, the golfer then simply retrieves the club and divot tool.